


When the Seasons Change

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jack Kline/Reader Fluff, Kissing, mention of depression, mention of insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: This fic was inspired by the Five Finger Death Punch song "When the Seasons Change".





	When the Seasons Change

You lowered your head as you stared out the car window. Beads of rain pelted the thick glass, humming a soothing melody through the car. Sam and Dean had run into the local diner for some lunch. But, you insisted you weren’t hungry. Of course, that was an outright lie. But, you couldn’t bring yourself to eat anything. You hadn’t slept at all in the last twenty-something hours, and you were almost certain that you had been wearing the same t-shirt the entire time.  
And, honestly, you didn’t care. Not one fucking bit.  
You leaned your head back and tried to close your eyes, but it was no use. Even with your dark sunglasses on, there was no way you were going to get your mind to shut off. Not after everything that had happened recently.  
Sure, the boys were ecstatic. Cas was back from whatever dark pit he had been hurtled into after he was killed by Lucifer. And the son of that same murderous angel wasn’t exactly taking after his dad. As Dean said, it was a “win win”. But, for some reason, you didn’t feel as optimistic.  
“Y/N?” Jack asked from beside you. You jumped a little, completely forgetting that he was there. He ate almost the same amount as a human, but he wasn’t the biggest fan of diner food. Not every single day, which is what you and the Winchesters had lived on over the past seven years of hunting together. You didn’t blame the kid. Double Deluxe Mac-n-Cheese Burgers were only great for the first few meals. After a while, even a half-angel could feel his arteries clogging.  
You turned to the blue-eyed Nephilim and smiled. “What’s up, Jack?”  
Jack turned in his seat a little, facing you. One leg crossed in front of him on the seat while the other dangled at his side. “Is something bothering you?”  
You let out a deep sigh, then turned to him, mirroring his posture. “Well, I’d be lying to you if I said no.”  
Jack furrowed his brow. Then, his face relaxed, understanding what you were saying. “What’s wrong?”  
“Where do I begin?” You leaned your temple against the back of the seat. “I mean, no one really asks me if something is wrong. They just ignore it, if they even notice at all.”  
“Well, I’ve noticed.” Jack smiled. “I’ve noticed that there has be a steady decline in your happiness over the last few weeks, and I wanted to know—” He lowered his head. “Are you angry that I’m here?”  
You leaned back in surprise. Sure, you sided with Dean when Jack first entered your lives. He was the son of Lucifer, and therefore must have been evil. You were convinced that Sam was absolutely bonkers for even trying to reason with whatever diabolical darkness swirled behind those shining golden eyes. But, as you studied the newest member of your team, you realized that there was nothing to fear. Sure, he was filled to the brim with raw, unpredictable power, but that didn’t mean much. He was, for all intents and purposes, good.  
“Jack, no. I’m not angry that you’re here. I’m just—” You paused to gather your thoughts. “I’m just tired of losing those I love. I’ve just been too afraid to get attached to someone new.” You locked onto his gaze. “I can’t lose another person. I’ve lost almost everyone.”  
Jack tilted his head. “You have Sam and Dean. I don’t think they are going anywhere, at least not without a fight. Especially Dean. He likes to do a lot of things with a fight.” Jack winced. “Like waking up in the morning.”  
You chuckled. “Yeah, that he does.”  
“And Sam seems reasonable. He keeps his brother and you from doing things you’ll regret.” Jack turned to the diner for a minute. “I think that makes a good combination.”  
You lowered your head. “Yeah, but after losing Cas, I just shut down.”  
Jack jumped in his seat, landing quite a bit closer to you. “Yes, but Castiel is back now. I-I think I brought him back. Or, at least, Castiel and Sam think so. I hope that this time, he will learn to be more careful around his enemies.”  
You rolled our eyes. “I doubt it.”  
“He saw the way you reacted when he came back. I think he will keep that in mind. You mean a great deal to him. I know that. You are his best friend, and like a little sister to him.” Jack’s lips curled as he watched you. He studied you, but quickly frowned when he saw his smiled was not reciprocated.  
“I know, Jack. We all mean a lot to each other. But, this life, it means losing people. Death follows us.”  
“Only if you think it does.” Jack reached out, awkwardly placing his hand on top of yours. You stared down at it, shocked by your body’s reaction to his touch. Your hand tingled with a warmth that shot straight to your core. Your eyes lifted back to Jack’s, and he frowned again, snatching his hand away. “I’m sorry.”  
“For what?”  
“You seemed offended by my touch—”  
“No, Jack. I’m not.” You reached out and took his hand. “Y-You’re right. I can’t think about losing the people who are here now. I need to cherish the time I have with them.”  
Jack squeezed your hand. “Like right now?” You suddenly noticed how close Jack was to you. Your heart pounded louder than the rain drumming onto the Impala as Jack leaned closer. His face was inches from yours when he froze, trying his hardest to read your expression. You stared at him for a moment, trying to process what was happening, before allowing your lips to curl into a smile.  
“Jack?” you whispered. “Do you know how close you are to me?” You raised an eyebrow, wondering if the innocent man even knew what boundaries were quite yet.  
“Is it okay?” he asked, matching your whisper. You nodded, making him smile. His sweetness made your skin prickle. Then, his eyes flicked down to your lips, before meeting your gaze again. “Is it alright if I kiss you? I mean, it’s okay if it’s not. I’ve just seen Dean do this with women, and—”  
You cut him off, pressing your lips to his. You had no idea where it came from, but you accepted it. The moment you connected, your free hand reached up and cupped his face, before slowly sliding to the back of his neck. Your fingers smoothed through his hair as he pulled you closer. For someone who had only been on Earth for a short time, he was a hell of a kisser. A moan escaped you as he slipped his tongue between your lips and tangled it with yours.  
After another minute, you pulled away, huffing as you caught your breath. “Well, that was unexpected—”  
“Wonderful?” he interrupted before you could finish your last word. You giggled.  
“Yeah. That too.” You turned to the window as the rain fell even harder than before.  
“Usually, when there’s a romantic scene in a movie, the sun is shining.” Jack watched as the trickling ribbons of water sped down the window.  
You huffed. “I actually prefer the rain. It’s calming.”  
“I enjoy it too. It’s cleansing. Like clearing the path for something new, something better.” Jack slowly turned back to you and smiled. You smiled back, then leaned in again. Your lips crashed together, this time with more hunger, a need to be close to each other. Until now, you had no idea you had these feelings for Jack. But apparently, under all that worry and self-doubt, they were there.  
“Hey!” you heard Dean scream amongst the pattering of boots on the wet gravel. The brothers quickly slid into their usual places in the front seat. “We leave you two alone for thirty minutes, and you’re all over each other.” Dean rolled his eyes. “I get it now, Sammy. She wasn’t hungry for food. She was hungry for—”  
“Shut up, Dean,” you snarled, making him stiffen. He knew better that to mess with you. He stared at Jack through the rearview mirror, then turned the ignition. Dean didn’t say another word as he pulled out of the parking lot, and back onto the highway. Sam didn’t even look back at you, but you could see his lips twitch. He was always a sucker for seeing you happy. Sweet Jack just cradled your hand in his as he found his spot back in his seat. And, as you watched the sky darken on the horizon, you smiled at your new-found hope. Maybe, just maybe, everything was going to be okay.


End file.
